Maps
Maps are games in which players play either a randomly selected or manually selected country, and fight other players or AIs. There are several different maps in which players can choose. Europe Clash of Nations This is the standard map that newcomers start playing their first game on. There are 22 playable countries in total, with less players involved available in the settings. These nations are: # Northern States of America, capital Washington DC # Southern United States, capital Atlanta # Canada, capital Ontario # Morocco, capital Rabat # Algeria, capital Algiers # Libya, capital Tripoli # Egypt, capital Cairo # Turkey, capital Istanbul # Caucasus, capital Tbilisi # Russian Empire, capital Gorky # Communist Russia, capital Moscow # Greater Finland, capital Helsinki # Sweden, capital Stockholm # Ukraine, capital Kiev # Greater Romania, capital Burcharest # Yugoslavia, capital Belgrade # Poland, capital Warsaw # Germany, capital Berlin # France, capital Paris # Spain, capital Madrid # UK, capital London # Italy, capital Rome There are also about 20 additional AIs for conquering. The countries in the best strategical position are the ones in North America, as they are isolated from Europe, those bordering the east, as they cannot be attacked there, and those in North Africa, as units need time to land in Africa, time that can be used to defend. For newcomers, they will be greeted with a tutorial with one of their provinces of their starting country conquered by an AI(usually French West Africa, but could be any other AI). Each playable country starts off with 5 cities. Historic World War Historic World War can only be accessed if the player is at least level 17. There are 26 playable countries in this map, which are: # United States, capital Washington DC # Mexico, capital Mexico City # Cuba, capital Havana # Brazil, capital Rio de Janerio # Canada, capital Ottawa # Argentina, capital Buenos Aires # UK, capital London # France, capital Paris # Germany, capital Berlin # Romania, capital Burcharest # Yugoslavia, capital Belgrade # Turkey, capital Ankara # British India, capital New Delhi # Persia, capital Tehran # Sweden, capital Stockholm # Soviet Union, capital Moscow # Nationalist China, capital Chengdu # Manchukuo, capital Hsinking # Mongolia, capital Ulaanbaatar # Australia, capital Canberra # Xingjiang, capital Urumchi # Tibet, capital Lhasa # Poland, capital Warsaw # Spain, capital Madrid # Italy, capital Rome # Japan, capital Tokyo Due note that France starts with a MASSIVE food shortage, and so all barracks must be disabled to stop it from impacting morale. All nations also have preset armies that can vary from nation to nation, as are the number of cities per nation. Cuba is almost like a small AI, and will therefore have a difficult situation unless in a team or in a coalition with its neighbors. Also be aware of islands in the Pacific while fighting other players. If you are the UK, France, USA, Italy, or Japan, keep a look out for colonies in Africa and Asia. World at War There are 100 playable countries in this map, only unlockable when the player is at least level 8. In this map, the whole world is split into many countries and it is your job to take over the world either solo or with a coalition. Each playable country gets four cities to produce units. Playable countries: North America California, Texas, Saskatchewan, Alberta, Ontario, Quebec, New England, British Columbia, Northwest USA, North USA, Illinois, Kentucky, South USA, North Mexico, South Mexico, South America Colombia, Caribbean, Venezuela, East Amazonas, North Brazil, Peru, Bolivia, North Argentina, South Argentina, Sao Paulo, South Brazil, East Brazil, Maranhao, Goias, Africa Algeria, Libya, Egypt, North Sudan, South Sudan, Ethiopia, Tanganyika, Belgian Congo, Equatorial Gabon, Nigeria, French Sudan, Mauritania, Angola, South Africa, Bechuanaland, Namibia, Madagascar, Upper Volta, Europe Spain, France, United Kingdom, Sweden, Finland, Germany, Poland, Romania, Yugoslavia, Italy, Greece, Ukraine, Central Russia, Turkey, Arkhangelsk, Asia North Ural, Volga Nzhny, Volga Perm, Kazakhstan, Persia, Iraq, Syria, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Turkestan, Siberia, North Ural, West Yakutia, East Yakutia, Khabarovsk, Manchukuo, Communist China, Nationalist China, Korea, Japan, Xingjiang, Tibet, North India, South India, British Odisha, Ma Clique, Sichuan, South China, Mongolia, Indochina, Myanmar, Oceania Sumatra, Borneo, Philippines, Papua New Guinea, Western Australia, Queensland, New South Wales, New Zealand. Note that some countries have a more strategic advantage than others, and that a few of these countries are on islands that are hard to invade. Japan, UK, Papua New Guinea, Philippines, Borneo, Sumatra and Caribbean are some island nations that are in a good position for defense. Korea, South India, South Africa, South Argentina and Western Australia are some examples of nations who only have to worry about one front at the start of the game (not factoring naval invasions). It is recommended to stay away from landlocked nations (like Mongolia, Tibet, Goiâs). Especially try not to be Ma Clique, as they are Double-Landlocked. (Landlocked nation surrounded by landlocked nations). Also, try to avoid starting as a nation whose capital is very close to a foreign border, (even if it is near an AI border), and try to avoid starting with too many borders. For more information: World At War America-Homefront This map is mainly focused on the fractured USA, although it shows all of North America except Greenland, and Northern South America. Majority of the countries in this map are landlocked, so a navy is not as important here unless if you want to invade the Caribbean or South America. Each country starts with four cities to produce units. Playable countries: North California, South California, Arizona, New Mexico, West Mexico, East Mexico, Mexico City, South Mexico, Central America, Colombia, Venezuela, Cuba, Florida, Mississippi, Alabama, West Texas, East Texas, New Mexico, Wyoming, Oregon, Alaska, Northwest Territories, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, West British Columbia, East British Columbia, Washington, West Montana, East Montana, North Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Minnesota, West Ontario, East Ontario, South Quebec, North Quebec, Maine, New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Utah, Arkansas, Indiana, Illinois, Ohio. Countries in a great position: Alaska, Colombia, Venezuela, North Quebec, Cuba, Central America. Alaska only has one front to worry about in the beginning, the east. Its capital must be moved to Anchorage unless you are allied with West British Columbia, as it is too close to the country if at war. Colombia and Venezuela are in South America, thus being isolated from the chaos in North America. They only have each other to worry about, unless they are allied with each other. Cuba is an island, being isolated from the chaos and can surprise the Gulf States with a naval invasion. North Quebec only has the South to worry about in the beginning, and Central America also only has the West, with its neighbor South Mexico having its capital close to Central America. The English Channel This map is solely focussed on the English Channel, between the UK and Nazi-Occupied France. There are only two playable nations in this mode, with no AI nations. This is the perfect map for a balanced 1v1, since neither nation has any great advantage. These two nations are: The UK (Capital- London) Germany (Capital- Paris) Note that this map does not contain all of Germany, hence why the capital is Paris. Depending on how the game goes, you will either see another D-Day, or we will see an Operation SeaLion take place. The recommended strategy is to assume naval and air dominance over the channel as soon as possible, and try to launch air raids over your enemy's cities (especially coastal cities). Once you are certain your army is much larger than theirs, and you are ready to invade their mainland, remember to escort your convoys with at least 1 submarine. This scenario was discontinued following the rotation upgarde in late July. Mediterranean Theater This map concerns the war in the Mediterranean Sea during World War 2. There are 4 playable nations in this mode, with a few AIs. This map includes fixed teams, which means a nation will always be on the same team. The two fixed teams are the Allied and Axis Powers. The four playable nations are France (Capital: Marrakesh) United Kingdom (Capital: Cairo) Nazi Germany (Capital: Athens) Italy (Capital: Rome) This scenario was discontinued following the rotation upgarde in late July. Tournament Island This gold map includes a symmetrical island with 2 teams. Researches are faster and cheaper on this map. You must be level 25 or greater in order to join this map. There are 10 playable nations that include: This scenario was discontinued following the rotation upgarde in late July. 1939 European Blitzkrieg Map This map focuses with the European theater of combat during World War 2. The conditions are historically accurate for the year 1939. There are 10 playable nations with a number of AI. The playable nations are: Nazi Germany (Capital: Berlin) This scenario was discontinued following the rotation upgarde in late July.Category:Gameplay